Don't mix feelings with family (Jelsa)
by Kaizelle
Summary: Elsa's life was already worse when her BFF Rapunzel ends the friendship, and her sister moved out. Now, her former, and possibly still, crush, Jack Frost is going to be her step-brother. What happens when he gets a little too close with her? Can Elsa fix her broken friendship? Will a jealous Rapunzel get in the way? Jelsa, Mericcup, Jackunzel hints, Kristanna. SUMMARY SUCKS.
1. Chapter 1

**I was kind of inspired (Not really) from this book summary. **

**I tried to put effort in this...but...I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter :)**

**This is super boring, 'cuz it's the 1st chapter. It'll be better later, I promise :)**

**How about 10-15 reviews? **

**Thanks**

**Reviews = Chapters! **

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

I felt myself staring at Jack, who just smirked back at me from across the table in the living room.I looked away. But not because of his perfect pure white hair. Not because of his tight-fitting t-shirt he was wearing. Not because the broad smirk he sent me. But because two major things. I make 2 mental notes.

**Reason 1:**

He and my ex-BFF, Rapunzel. Equals, thing. Rapunzel, Rapunzel. The outgoing, the beautiful, the funny blonde who had the longest hair in the school. The honors student, my ex best friend.

And I miss her.

For as long as I remember, Rapunzel and I had been best friends since elementary and middle school. We were the top of the class, ranking other students. We were the unbeatable pair, teacher's pets. Some one even thought that we were sisters, ha ha. However, my younger sister, Anna would join us at times. Memories flooded back through me. Until...

that _night _happened. My heart sank even thinking about it. I just remember Rapunzel's face, which was surprised, and quickly turned into anger. So angry, in my face.

"_I hate you! How could you_"?! She screamed. Then she stopped. "_Our friendship ends now_". I had to fight back tears. All that night, I cried. I even tried being friendly towards Rapunzel, but she ignored me. I bit my bottom lip, trying to erase what happened that day.

"Elsa" I heard his husky voice. I just ignored him and pressed my bangs back. "Elsa, c'mon, speak. Frost caught you're tongue"? Then he laughed at his own joke. I felt my cheek's burning when I heard him laugh.

"Leave me alone" I said, barely in a whisper.

"I can't hear you, Elsa. You'll need to speak higher than that" Jack said flatly. "The wedding's tomorrow".

**Reason 2:**

Tomorrow, to be exact, he's going to become my _step-brother. _It's terrible. You're former crush. Going to be you're stepbrother. Can you believe it?

I sucked in my cheeks.

"I know" I replied.

"Is Anna coming home"? Jack asked. I sighed. Anna, who thinks she's all grown-up, decided to stay at the dorms available at the school. The day she left, my mind went instantly to Rapunzel. I felt like bursting into tears and begging her not to go. But all I did was fake smile and told her I loved her and to come back and live with us soon. And when she left, I had never been so alone in my life.

Then, a bitter thing came to my mind.

What a Little Miss Grownup wannabe.

"Who's a little miss grownup wannabe"? Jack asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I just shut my eyes and groaned.

"Nothing" I mumbled. "Nothing. I was just thinking aloud...".

"Did you get to go out with that Hans guy"? I shook my head and twirled my braid.

"Um, well, he did invite me over to dinner at _his _house".

"You nervous"?

"Yeah".

"It's a week away, silly". Then I felt my head tighten. I felt Jack twirling my braid in his fingers, as he raked my hair, rake, rake, rake and I turned around and felt him cup my chin.

"So...Uh...Now that tomorrow is the wedding" I said, tightly. He looked at me with a puzzled look. "We can't...be...".

"...Can't what"? Jack asked.

"B-be...This"! I shouted. What I wanted to blurt out was,

_We can't be close anymore! That would be incest! Everyone would think we're down-right freaks! _

...But then again, we aren't blood related. So I kept my mouth shut. Before I could reply, he...

…..

I inhaled his spear-mint smell, standing frozen.

_Maybe I did want to kiss him._

Wait, what?

I pulled away.

"-That"! I shouted, so pissed. "We're going to be siblings tomorrow. Don't kiss me anymore"!

"Cherries" was his reply. What the hell?

"What are you talking about"? I demanded.

"You used cherry shampoo again, huh"? He said with a grin. "The one _I _got".

"You're shampoo"? I gasped. I was...i didn't know that. "I didn't know".

"Did too".

"Did NOT"! I grabbed the couch pillow and chucked it at him. He just laughed.

"Goodnight" he whispered. His cold breath tickled down my neck. I saw him go upstairs. I sighed.

"Goodnight" I whispered back to myself.

–

The night was a nightmare. I kept dreaming about that _night. _The worst night ever. The night when I made the huge mistake.

"_You what_"? Rapunzel looked at me, her face fell with hurt.

"_I-_". Before I could remember the reply that I had blurt, I shook my head. No! I would not remember it. I would go on with my life. As I go downstairs, I see my mom in the kitchen. Her brown hair was wavy on the side.

"Hi Mom" I greet.

"Hello, Elsa"~ she replies, grinning at me. She kisses my head. "Ready for the big day"?

"Sure" I mumbled nervously. Then I see Jack's dad. Before I can say something, he puts a finger to his lips, gesturing me to not say anything. Then, I see him wrap his arms around my mother and kiss her cheek. That bothers me a lot. My body jolts up as I resist the urge to punch him and tell him to piss off.

"Good morning" I mumble to Jack's dad. He smiles back at me and nods his head.

"Good morning, Elsa. Excited"? He asks me.

_Excited my ass _I want to reply.

"Yup" I respond. Before he can try to start a conversation, the doorbell rings.

"Get that, will ya, Elsa"? He asks me. I nod, grateful. Then, I open the door.

"Hi, welcome to-" I begin. My face falls.

It's Anna. With...

Rapunzel?

**So I hope you guy's enjoyed the 1st chapter! It will get better, I promise! Also, read carefully. This story will have bits and pieces of what ruined Elsa and Rapunzel's friendship. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! :) **

**We didn't reach the review goal, but whatever! I enjoy writing this XD**

_**DO NOT READ MY RESPONSE TO A REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT POSSIBLE SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

**Okay, Guest Z, let me reply to ya. **

**In reply to the reviewer 'Z', glad you can guess what happened between Elsa and Rapunzel. I don't know what you guessed, but I'm sure it's close. And the only reason why I used Hans, and YES, I hate him so much (lol), but in almost every story, he's the bad guy. As you know, this is a modern au with powers/abilities. So, I decided to make him good (Or did I?) Elsa's problem with Jack's dad, is, well, she doesn't have that much against him, she just misses her dad and it ticked her off to see a man she didn't know much touching her Mother. I mean, I would freak out a little, but okay. Yep, Jackunzel has something to do with flashbacks. And, I AM going to go back to the beginning of the relationship, you know, when Rapunzel and Elsa was still friends, how she met Jack, etc. I just decided to be creative to start with a bit of the present first, THEN the past. Y'see? I know it's weird, but that's just my style. I'm sorry if my story isn't what you've been looking for (when is it ever? XD) but I will try to make it worth reading :) **

**Thank you for the review, Z! **

_**OK, YOU MAY READ ON, WHOEVER DID NOT READ ABOVE. **_

**Rapunzel IS NOT a bad guy in this story. Elsa and her may seem on negative terms, but I promise she isn't terrible or anything.**

**I kept re-writing this chapter, because it was so hard :(**

**Okay, read on peeps :P**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

I stare at Rapunzel and Anna. Rapunzel is looking away from me, being interested and allowing herself to be distracted by nearby things. Anna just twists one of her braids.

"What do you want"? I finally ask, sounding demanding than intended. It hurt me to see my sister Anna, who moved out, and is now here with my ex-BFF. I see Anna in school a couple of times, but she barely notices me. Anna then turns to me and acts like she just noticed I was standing there.

"Oh, hey, Elsa, how are you"? Anna says with a smile. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. _Oh really, Anna? How am I? You moved out the house and don't pay attention to me in school, and here you are, asking how am I? Seriously? Like you're the one to talk. _

"I'm good. Why are you here"? Anna steps back, a little surprised at the way I was talking to her. Who cares?

"Oh, well, I just came to see Mom, Dad, and Jack...". I winced when Anna said '_Dad'. _"You know, since the wedding is tomorrow and all..." Anna's voice trailed off. "I just came to help around and stuff".

"Oh" I flatly reply.

"'Oh'"? Anna replies.

"Yeah. Oh" I glare at her for a split second. "Come in". Anna steps into the house. Rapunzel still stands at the doorway, looking at a tree, possibly thinking of how she was going to paint it.

"I said, _come in_" I repeat, annoyed. Rapunzel looks like she just snapped back into reality.

"Oh, alright" she replies and steps in. While we are walking to the kitchen, she turns to me. "I just stopped by to congratulate you...and you're Mom, and, erm, Dad for the wedding".

"Oh, thanks" I reply.

"Are you excited"? I looked at Rapunzel. This wasn't the cheerful, silly, witty Rapunzel I knew. This wasn't the artistic, joky, sweet Rapunzel I knew. This was just some kind of spirit that acted like this towards me but the normal Rapunzel towards others. I felt like giving her a hug and explaining everything that happened. Then I remembered. The start when we were best friends. When we hung out with Hiccup and Merida.

When Anna was with us.

Before Father left.

Before and when Jack came into my life.

And this is how my story begins...

**Okay, guys, this chapter was short, because I wanted to ask you a question: **

**Should I put the backstory of what happened and how Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, and Jack came to be? Before all this craziness happened? **

**If so, write the normal review first, then end it with: Back story! **

**Thanks :) **


End file.
